HI dads
by DarkHime213
Summary: Peter gets in trouble at school and needs his "dad" to come to school for a meeting.


I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Peter walked down the street embarrassed and angry. From head to toe, he was coved in an orange substance that smelled horrible. He walked up to Stark tower and Friday immediately activated the outside sprinklers to give him a quick wash before he stepped in.

"Thanks, Friday." The steps, entryway, and lobby were filled to the brim with just random civilians relaxing or doing work. He doesn't even slow down instead he speeds up heading for a hidden elevator in the back. "Friday is Tony upstairs?" Before she could answer Peter hears a scream and some laughter as the door opens.

"No no no get it out get it out!" The screams were coming from the kitchen as was the laughter.

"Relax Tony It just a spider."

"And they are banned from my tower now get it out." Tony was literally on top of the fridge cowering away from the spider in visions hand. "The only spider allowed in this tower is Peter got it!" Tony nearly fell jumping of the fridge and hiding behind Peter.

"Good to know that I'm allowed inside." He dropped his backpack by the doorway hoping Steve wouldn't check the time.

"Peter why are you home so early school just got out." Crap there goes that plan.

"Okay so I didn't do it but I did do it." Tony pushed him into a chair as nonparental figures fled the room.

"Okay, so what didn't do but did do Peter." Steven had even put his paper down so Peter knew not to stutter.

"So Flash decided that it would be funny to spill his science experiment on me and I was okay with that and then he destroyed mine and again I was okay with that But then he had to mess with MJ's experiment. I couldn't let that happen so I place a bit of vinegar in his volcano so it would start erupting but I didn't know it was a supercharged Volcano so the class was filled to the brim with this slugs and the principal knew it was me and told get out the class and to have my dad come talk to him tomorrow." Steven just shook his head as Stephen appeared.

"Peter you know better and that was epic."

"Hey, that's my department. I'm that bad influence and kid that was epic!" Tony gave him a quick high five as Steve glared at him.

"Not helping you two and Peter."

"Wait before you start chewing me out can we all agree that it is funny that my principal doesn't know which one of you I'm bringing tomorrow." Steven gave a quick grin while everyone else just laughed. "Wait who is coming tomorrow?"

"I can't go." Everyone gave Tony a look. "What I really can't remember that huge meeting Pepper and I have been preparing for months and kid you have to babysit your sister."

"Cool"

"I can't go and neither can Bucky." Bucky just so happens to walk in at that moment.

"Hey kid and we have a mission tomorrow. I'll show you that sword trick Friday." He patted Peter's head and walked out.

"I have to travel to a different dimension for research and I already told all of you." Bruce walked in heard everything and slowly walked out.

"I have a date and I'm not canceling it." Peter was actually starting to panic by this point.

"Um I need someone to come in or I'll be suspended. Can we call someone else like Mr. Scott?"

"He's on vacation with his wife." Stephen took a seat.

" Star-lord!?"

"He's in Space kid" Steve rubbed his nose.

"What about Mr. Fury. It's not like he hasn't been to my school already."

"Okay, one I'll be asking Nicky about that and two no."

"Um, uncle Thor?" Everyone gave him the are you serious look. "Yeah, that was a little farfetched. Wait what about uncle Loki."

"That could work."

"Tony."

"Are you out of your mind."

"What will you two chill. Loki has already adapted to earth well enough that he drives and can cook his own meal."

"Damn right I have, and Young Peter I would be happy to talk to your teacher, but I wonder why Mrs. Pepper couldn't take him."

"Pepper is on the band list," Steven grumbles while Tony laughs. "Before you ask why she threatens to sue the school if the principal so much as call them up there again for such a stupid reason."

"Remember Nat she promises that not even shield would be able to locate the principal corpse if the man called Peter back into his office for again a stupid reason." Then both men shiver.

"To this day whatever aunt may say still scares that man and even me a bit." Tony shook it off.

"She was ready to change their way of living with nothing more than a pen."

"That doesn't sound very scary Tony."

"Yeah, it wasn't until she clicked the pen that had my old logo on it."

"Okay, I get it this woman is terrifying. I get it so what time do I have to get up." Loki looked bored but listen to Peter and made sure to be prepared for tomorrow.

Skip to Saturday

Peter was still in shock on how the meeting went and was bouncing in excitement waiting for everyone to get home. Loki was still grumbling on common sense and camera usage.

Almost everyone was back from a mission or meeting and just settling down when Peter brought up his own meeting.

"So kid how did it go?" Tony started getting a little nervous as Peter's smile stretched out wide.

"It was amazing" The stars in his eyes made them worry more.

"It was that amazing Younge Peter."

"Loki you called him a fat whale with no hair no taste in clothing and no luck in ever finding someone to love him." Peter turns to Thor. "He said this after five minutes and the meeting only lasted fifteen minutes."

Everyone looked over at the blushing god.

"I don't deny what he said but the overgrown child had it coming." He goes back to trying to read his magazine.

"Loki I believed in you." He waved Tony off.

"He called our boy an idiot an actual idiot is the polar opposite of Peter." Everyone frowned at that statement but kept there cool.

"Peter, what did your Principal say?" Peter looked nervous at the adults. "Peter?"

"Okay I'll tell you guys but you can't go hunting him down since I'm pretty sure he's already in trouble."

"Fine" Everyone glanced at each other in confusion when Peter started talking.

"Okay, so it started out like this. Loki had just dropped me off. I was going to head to class when Principal Meeks told me to follow them to his office. He started asking me why I didn't bring my dad and I told him that I had a large number of dads and they were all busy. So I brought my uncle Loki." The principal looked Loki up and down before speaking.

"Peter Park how stupid do you think I am" He turns to Loki red in the face. "Get out of here your kind isn't welcomed."

"Excuse me Midagrden do you want to explain that."

"Midagrden what I don't know what you kids are saying nowadays but your lingo isn't allowed in my build."

"What in Odin's beard are you talking about."

"I do not allow escorts in my building." Loki and Peter froze in shock.

"I didn't think he would actually say that out loud."

"Peter leave the room for a moment" Peter started to panic. "I won't kill him but I am going to make him wish he was dead.

"Uncle Loki if you hurt him I have to transfer and I like this school." Loki made the mistake of looking down and Peter instantly changed his mind.

"Fine" Calming himself down Loki explains that he was not an Escort but the brother to the Avenger Thor.

"I'll believe that when you are not dress like Tony Stark bought you for a night."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Tony Stark is one married and two to poor to afford me. Now we can act like mature adults or I can go back to plan A. your choice Principal Meeks." The man glares at Loki and Peter but relaxes in his chair.

"Fine, I'll humor you, Mr. Escort," Loki growls but doesn't fight the man. "Peter Park you cruel harassed and attacked your classmate Flash. What do you have to say?"

"I didn't do it without reason and it was an accident. If you check the camera then you would see Flash destroying people experiment all over the classroom and"

"So you didn't want your experiment getting destroy so you attacked the boy?"

"No my project had already been destroyed but Flash was going after my friends MJ's project. She worked so hard on it and there was no way she could have redone it if Flash messed it up. His experiment was a volcano so I thought if I activated his a bit early he would focus on trying to calm it down. I didn't know he had it supercharged and that it would cause a mess. I'm sorry about that sir but I just wanted to help my friend."

"So let me get this straight. Mr. Flash a very smart and popular student was supposedly going around causing damage to other people's experiments for fun. You wanting to help your friend. So you tampered with Flash volcano causing a huge mess and panic. Now Park why should I believe your lies over a student that hasn't cause me a lick of trouble?" Peter looked down already knowing what's to come.

"Didn't Peter say something about camera's?" They looked surprised that Loki was here for a moment. "Why don't we take a look at that to see what really happened?"

"Because we don't need the most likely high school to drop out to speak up." Loki two fingers.

"That's a strike one Principal Meek."

"Oh boohoo the little gold digger is getting upset."

"Strike two Principal Meek. You at your last chance please don't waste it."

"List here Mr. Prostitute or Escort if that's what you like to be called but I am the principal of this school. I don't let an idiotic student get away with pulling stupid pranks. " Loki slammed his hands on the desk. The man finally looked at Loki realizes that he is practically breathing fire and Park is mouthing run.

"Peter I need to have a long talk to your principal. So, please step outside for a moment."

"Loki you said you wouldn't hurt him remember."

"Yes, I do, and you won't have to worry. I won't hurt him at all." Peter gulped as he stepped outside the office only to here Loki's muffled screams from the door. Before being forced to move he caught the words "A fat whale with no hair, no taste in clothing, and no luck in ever finding someone to love him." Peter was out there for the rest of the meeting blushing red in embarrassment until the school superintendent came running down the hall into the office before Peter could stop him.

"I don't know what happened after that. They came out of the office and I was sent back to class with a slip." Everyone looked over to Loki.

"What?"

"What happened with the superintendent in the office." Loki groaned again.

"I'm not going into details, but he came in and somehow calmed me down and apologies to me. He then started screaming at the principal since Peter wasn't supposed to be in trouble. Apparently, multiple kids went to the teacher and informed them that Flash had destroyed their work, so they were punishing him for that, and Peter was to get a slap on the wrist this time."

"Wait so I was never in trouble?"

"Nope."

"Cool?" Peter bounced the baby girl in his arms higher.

"Okay so you did get banned or anything after that did you Loki?" Loki gave them a look and held up a white sheet of paper. before making it disappear.

"I'll let you guys guess." He then disappeared upstairs laughing as the called him a jerk.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Extra cute story(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

They group were relaxing a calm Sunday morning when Tony laughs at random.

"What's so funny?" Bucky was branding Peters hair while Natasha flat iron his so they weren't talking much. Steven, Bruce, and Clint watch Tony calm down as he went to speak.

"I remember when I first introduce the little guy to you guys."

"Hey, I'm not a puppy" Pepper walks in with a pie. "Oh Pie."

FlASH BACK

"Hey, everyone I invited the kid over so you guys could meet him before I left. By the way, if anything were to happen to Peter, I would kill everyone in this room with my bare hands and then my self and don't say you wish because we all know I have the brain power, the money, and the skill to do it." He continues sipping his coffee like he didn't just threaten to kill everyone in the room.

"Okay, Tony don't you think that was a little extreme?" Steve was watching Natasha. Bruce tried to leave with Bucky, but Clint gave them away.

"I would say very extreme" Natasha lays her guns on the table to calm Steve down. "What makes this kid so special anyway?" Not even a second after saying that incomes Peter out of breath but super excited.

"Sorry I'm late I was doing homework and building model earth with my friends. We kind of lost track of time and my name is Peter Parker. Nice to meet all of you."

"Holy shit!"

"Language!" Steve never took his eyes off Peter to formally chew Bucky out.

"I can't believe it we all subconsciously agree with Tony Stark. Wow just wow." Everyone agreed with Natasha. Sadly no one told Peter what was going on, so the poor kid nearly had a break down thinking his heroes didn't like him.

"Relax kid they like you I swear." Tony gently patted his head while holding everyone in the room at gunpoint.

"Yeah, adorable" Bruce said as the gun passed by him.

"A precious angel" Steve was next.

"Seriously awesome" Clint sputters out. No one else could speak out of fear. They were not expecting Tony Stark to be packing heat only Natasha, but life is filled with surprises.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. **Bye bye**


End file.
